


Surprises

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Atticus has been away at the championship for a long time and Alexis misses him. Atticus wants to surprise his sister





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Alexis was sitting in the living room of her family home. Her parents were out so she had no one to talk to. She could ring Chazz? No. Jaden? No. Mindy? Definitely not. Atticus was away at a tournament for a few months with Zane. Alexis never really understood how Zane started dating her only to end up with Atticus. She missed her brother so much. She hadn’t see him in six months after all. Alexis didn’t really know what she was doing, aimlessly flipping through channels. Then finally, a movie came on that she could enjoy. An hour passed and she was so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. Alexis jumped when two heavy hands fell on her shoulders.

“Alexis!”, came the familiar voice. It sounded like Atticus. But, but that couldn’t be right. He was away for the year. Alexis turned her head and began crying with happiness at the sight of her big brother in front of her. “Hey Lexi. Miss me?”, Atticus grinned. He walked over to her side of the couch only to get pulled down onto it by Alexis hugging him tight. “Woah, Lexi. Calm down”, Atticus laughed. “I-I missed you”, Alexis said between sniffles. She flung her arms around his midsection and squeezed as hard as she could, as though she were afraid of him disappearing if she let go.

Twenty minutes later when they both calmed down, Alexis and Atticus were sitting on the couch cuddling. Then Atticus turned to her. “You know”, he said. “I miss these moments more than anything. I’m going to take a break from dueling to spend more time with you. About a year or so”. That sentence was like music to her ears. Alexis pounced on Atticus again, sending him back onto the couch. “I love you Atticus”, Alexis said lovingly. “I love you too Lexi”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
